Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by Sunkisses643
Summary: Takes place in Harry's seventh year. His final battle with Voldemort. This is my first HP fanfic, so please R/R!


A/N~I heard on a website that the last word in to seventh book would be scar, so I did that too. This takes place during Harry and Voldemort's final battle.I made up most of these spells.  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Final Battle  
  
Harry awoke, his scar searing in pain. He awoke not in his four poster bed, but in what looked like a ballroom. An organ sat in the corner. Invisible hands playing a slow, mournful tune. There were green drapes hanging on the wall, a silver serpent gleaming on them. They were Slytherian colors. He rose slowly to his feet, looking around. There was a loud pop and man in a in black hooded cloak, a death eater, appeared kneeling on the ground. There were more pops as the other death eaters arrived. Harry noticed that there were fewer than at their last meeting. Harry knew that one of the empty places belonged to Peter Pettigrew, the man that had betrayed his parents. Harry himself had killed him, setting Sirius free and avenging his parent's death. Harry reached into his pocket and sighed in relief. His wand was still there. The death eaters began to chant in a foriegn tongue. With a final word, the room plunged into darkness.  
  
"LUCEDIO!" a single voice rang out. Torches all over the room suddenly lit up in a burst of flames. He looked ahead, to see someone dressed in a flowing black cloak desend the stairs. A pair of slitted red eyes met his. There was coldness and hatred in those eyes, more than had been there before. Voldemort continued down the stairs, his red eyes locked on Harry's green ones. The death eaters began chanting again, in tune to the still playing organ. Harry reached into his pocket and grabbed his wand as Voldemort did the same. He stepped before Harry, his eyes gleaming in excitement and anticipation.   
  
"So we meet again, Harry Potter," Voldemort drawled. "We have already met many times, and as much as I hate to admit it, you keep escaping me. But not today, your luck has run out."  
  
"He we come here to recall our fondest memories between the two of us?" Harry demanded impatiently. Voldemort's laugh was like fingernails scratching a chalkboard.  
  
"Pity you have to die so young. You'll never get to have what your father had. A loving wife, his little band of friends, and of course, his pride and joy, his little son. The famous Harry Potter.You won't die like your father, Harry. He had your mom and you there with him. You'll die all alone, Potter." He rubbed his chin in thought. "It is a shame though, isn't it? That you won't get to die at the feet of your friends." He raised his wand and pointed to the balcony above Harry. "TRANSPORTIO!" Harry lept to the right and looked up.Four figures appeared on the balcony. They were all hunched over. Harry could make out the two reheads among them. One belonged to his best friend Ron and the other to his girlfriend Ginny. As they stood, Harry saw Sirius and Hermoine also.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny called, her small body trembling in fear. Ron put a protective arm around his sister.  
  
"Harry, where are we?" asked Hermoine. Only Sirius faced Harry's opponent.  
  
"Voldemort," he muttered. Hermoine gasped. Ron turned a ghostly white, still keeping a arm around his now trembling sister. They all drew their wands. Voldemort shook his head.  
  
"Now we don't want to do that, do we? EXPELLIARMUS!" Voldemort bellowed. Their wands flew from their hands. "Do you remember our first duel as well as I do, Harry? Bow."  
  
"No," Harry replied.  
  
"I said bow! CRUCIO!"  
  
"SHIELDIO!" Harry brought up a sheid, throwing more power than necessary into the spell. The crucio curse bounced off Harry's sheild and back to Voldemort. He fell to the ground, cussing in pain. The death eaters stepped forward, but backed away with a shake of Voldemort's head.  
  
"I see we've been practicing haven't we, Potter?" he said through gritted teeth, trying to hide his obvious pain. "IMPEDIMENT!" This time Harry couldn't sheild. He bowed his head slightly to Voldemort.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry and Voldemort both cried at the same time. Ginny covered her eyes, not daring to even look. Harry put every ounce of his strength into the curse. The green light of their curses met in mid air. Harry continued to focus on the spell. Sweat was pouring down his forhead. He couldn't take this, it would kill him either way. Silver magic flooded from his scar. I have faith in you, a voice rang in his head. A picture of his mother popped into his head. You can do this son. His mother was replaced by his father's grinning face. Blue magic combined with the silver. Together, they helped Harry fight the curse. Voldemort faltered, but still held strong. Harry thought of his friends. Ginny, his true love. Hermoine and Ron, who had always been there for him. Dumbledore, who had always helped him no matter how many times he screwed up. Sirius, who had given him a real home, after Peter had died. He thought of his parents, who had died so that he could live. And all those innocent people who had died just as his parents had, at the feet of Voldemort. He wasn't going to let more innocent people die like that. He added this new found strength to his and his parents. Voldemort faltered again. His curse had been overpowered. The green light finally hit him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The unearthly cry came from Voldemort, as the green flames engulfed him. Harry staggered, but was able to keep his footing. Harry had forgotten about the death eaters. The same hooded men and women that had been against him just moments ago were now kneeling before him. Then they all disapparated. Harry sat down, his head in his hands. He was so tired. He heard a small thud next him.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny wrapped him in a tight hug. The others were soon there too. Ron picked up the wands and handed them to their owners.  
  
"Are you all right?" Hermoine asked. They were all very pale.  
  
"I'm alright. Only a little tired," he replied. His eyelids were beginning to flutter.   
  
"Let's get you guys home," Sirius said. "Everybody hold hands and I can get us to Hogwarts." They all grabbed hands. Harry was vaguely aware of Sirius' hand in his right one and Ginny's hand in his left one. "TRANSPORTIO HOGWARTS!"  
  
* * *  
  
Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, the wizard feared by so many people. Harry Potter, the boy with the lightning bolt scar.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
